Kairi Eats Hearts: A Creepypasta Story
by PrincessSarahSerenity117
Summary: "There's something strange about Kairi"


**Author's Note:**

 **As we all know, kingdom hearts is a wonderful game series. And, it is also** **my personal favorite. I even have my own original character named Sarah** **Serenity, who is the 8th princess of hearts, keyblade master who was trained in** **fighting under Tifa Lockheart and is Sora's true love. I love Sora so much, but** **there's one character that I just find useless and a total bitch: Kairi. She's** **only a princess of heart because of Aqua. She can't even summon a keyblade** **without Riku helping her. She claims that Sora is hopeless without them, when** **the truth of it is, he's been on journeys and fighting heartless throughout the** **games. So, if anything, Kairi is the one that's hopeless. So with that being** **said, here's my creepy-pasta story.**

 **-Enjoy-**

* * *

 **Kairi Eats Hearts**

Sora is walking around Destiny Islands, looking for his best friends Riku and

Kairi. He was wearing his traveling clothes that the fairies gave him on his

last journey when he was at Yen Sid's. He notices that since they've returned,

Kairi has seemed very "off." Something must've happened after they left the

islands the first time when she was comatose. Along the way to the islands where

they played, he noticed "Missing Person" signs posted on buildings. At first, he

thought, "Has the heartless come back again? Was it nobodies again? Or was it

just kidnappings?" However, what he noticed as he looked at the posters, they

all had similar things in common. For one thing, each person that was missing

was a girl. They were all between the ages of 15-18. They went to the same

school as Sora, Riku, and Kairi. They also had long, dark hair, nice skin tones,

and built figures. "This is very strange," Sora thought as he was holding one of

the posters.

"Sora," a voice called to him. Riku walked up to him. "There you are," Riku

said as he was dressed in his dark blue navy pants, yellow and white vest with

his black sleeveless shirt underneath, and his gray sneakers. "What's with the

look on your face, Sora?" Riku asked him as he noticed a puzzled look on Sora's

face.

"Have you seen Kairi," Sora asked.

"Not really," Riku replied. "Why do you ask?" Sora looked up at him.

"Well...Have you noticed that Kairi hasn't been herself lately? We haven't even

seen her much since we returned. Plus, the last time we saw her, she seemed

kinda creepy." Riku looked at him with a confused look.

"Maybe she's been under stress, Sora. Come on. We're running late,"Riku

replied and started walking towards the shoreline.

Sora thought nothing of it and followed Riku behind him. Riku and Sora got

into Riku's boat and rowed to the islands, where Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and

Wakka were waiting for them. Selphie was playing with her jump rope as Tidus and

Wakka were playing sword fighting like they did normally. Riku and Sora were

swimming around in the ocean, having fun and splashing eachother in the faces.

However, Kairi...Kairi was just sitting. Sitting and staring at all her friends

as if she's planning something. Slowly, she smiles a very strange smile...a dark

smile. As it starts to get dark, she notices that Selphie is talking to Sora,

both of them laughing and giggling. Tidus and Wakka weren't paying attention,

but Riku noticed the look on Kairi's face. As he looked at her face, he

swallowed hard and felt a chill up his spine. The look on her face showed her

eyes going from blue to red and her smile getting creepier.

"Riku? Riku," Sora asked as he shaked Riku a bit.

"Huh?" Riku replied as he came back to reality.

"Everyone's leaving. We got school tomorrow. Let's get back," Sora said as he

let go of Riku and started heading for the boats.

Riku thought, "I'm probably dreaming. Maybe I'm just tired and seeing

things." Riku headed for the boats and as he left in his with Sora, Sora noticed

something. Looking back towards the islands, he saw Kairi talking to Selphie and

giving her a soda pop. Even though they were almost to the shoreline, Sora's

heart had sunk into his stomach as he felt something was wrong. The smile Kairi

gave Selphie, was showing something sinister. As everyone returned to their

homes and Sora laid in his bed sleeping, Sora started dreaming of fighting

heartless with Riku by his side. However, he found himself in a dark room.

Sitting in a chair, was Kairi, whose eyes were red and smiling a sinister

grin.

"Kairi? Is that you," Sora questioned as he approached her. She giggled as he

looked towards her mouth. Her teeth were covered in something redâ€¦..blood

red.

"May I have your heart, Sora? GIVE ME YOUR HEART," she shouted as she

launched herself towards him. Sora awoke in cold sweat, breathing hard and

feeling frightened. He felt a unnatural fear of Kairi.

"What..What's happening?" Sora thought this over and over until his alarm

went off and he realized he needed to get ready for school. He hurried himself

up, got dressed in his school uniform, and started running out the door and down

the road. When he got to the school, he was relieved that the bell didn't ring

yet. As he sat in his desk, he noticed that there was something heavy in the

air. A very uneasy feeling. As everyone sat in their desks when the bell rang,

Sora noticed how Kairi looked. She looked happy for some reason and had a black

notebook with her.

Riku had seemed sick, so Sora turned to him and asked, "Riku, are you

alright?" Riku looked at him and replied, "Not really, Sora. I had nightmares

all night. I couldn't sleep." Sora felt a chill up his spine.

"I had nightmares too," Sora replied. As the teacher walked in and started

writing on the chalkboard, a man walked in and the class turned their attention

towards him.

"Class, this is the head deputy of the town. He has a sad announcement to

make," the teacher remarked. "Children," the deputy said as he looked towards

everyone in their desks. "Selphie was taken from her home last night. Does

anyone here have any knowledge where she could have gone? Was she alone walking

home?"

Sora swallowed hard. He felt he should've said something, but feared

something would happen if he did. Riku looked at Sora and then back at the

deputy. Before Riku could say something, Wakka replied to the deputy saying, "We

were hanging out last night. But the last person who was with her was Kairi."

Sora took a quick glimpse of Kairi as she looked at Wakka with her eyes getting

dark.

She looked at the deputy and said, "Yes. I was with her and offered to walk

her home, but she said no. So I went home instead." Sora had felt very uneased

at this point. He never heard Kairi talk to anyone emotionless like that.

The deputy thought nothing of it and said, "Well nevertheless, we've issued a

curfew. Everyone must be indoors by 9 o'clock. Don't go anywhere by yourself.

Keep your eyes open. Stay safe." After that, the sheriff left and class began.

The entire time until lunch, Kairi would write inside her black notebook and had

a sinister grin on her face. At lunch, Sora and Riku sat with Tidus and

Wakka.

Kairi walked up and asked without hesitation, "Well?" Sora looked over at

her.

"Well, what," Sora replied.

Kairi smiled a little. "What did you and Selphie talked about last night?"

Riku immediately looked over at Sora and then up at Kairi.

Sora swallowed his bite of a sandwich and replied, "There's a new girl coming

to our school tomorrow. She's someone we played with when we were kids. Selphie

even showed me a picture. I remember who she is. I just hope she remembers

me."

Kairi's smile faded. "Oh," she replied and started to walk away.

Riku stood up and said, "Kairi! Do you want me to come over today?" She

didn't turn around. She just stood and shook her head.

"I'm gonna be busy all night with a special project. I will see you all

tomorrow." She left for class after that. Riku and Sora both looked at eachother

as they felt their hearts hitting hard in their chests. For they both felt that

as Kairi was walking away, she slowly smiled a very dark smile. After school,

they both went home. While Sora was doing homework, he got a call from Wakka.

Wakka's voice sounded both worried and anxious. He told Sora he didn't like how

Kairi responded in class today about Selphie.

Wakka then said, "Sora...I know this may sound weird and paranoid...but, I

think Kairi has something to do with Selphie's disappearance." Sora, in his

mind, actually agreed with Wakka because of the way Kairi acted today. However,

he replied saying, "Wakka, are you sure? How can you say that?"

Wakka replied with a serious tone, "Haven't you noticed at all? Kairi has

seemed very creepy for the past couple of days since you guys came back. A week

after you guys returned, girls from our school started to become missing. Don't

you find that odd at all? And now, with how she acted today, can't you see the

signs?" Sora just stayed silent. He didn't know how to respond. He was in shock

of all this.

Wakka finally said, "Either way, Sora, I will find out. I've always looked

out for Selphie and Tidus. I'll talk to you later." Wakka hung up after that.

Sora sat there in silence and didn't know what to think. After he finished his

homework, he laid in his bed and just looked at the ceiling. He suddenly fell

asleep. He started having another nightmare. This time, he found himself in a

room, looking around and seeing a table with chains and metal cuffs. He heard

someone screaming and as he turned, he saw Kairi cutting Selphie's chest open

and putting her hand inside. Kairi then ripped out Selphie's heart and slowly

started nibbling into it. Kairi looked up towards Sora, who was now in fear

while being frozen still.

She smiled a evil smile and said, "Can I have your heart, Sora? Let me have

your heart. Give me your heart." Selphie laid there, chest open, blood

everywhere and dead. Kairi put the heart down and grabbed a sword.

"Give me your heart. Give it to me." She started running towards Sora. "GIVE

IT TO ME!" Sora woke up the next morning, screaming.

His body was drenched in sweat. He was breathing hard and trying to pull

himself together, when Riku walked in. "Sora, are you okay? Your mom told me you

were screaming all night in your sleep." Sora was trying to catch his breath

before he could reply. Riku gave him his uniform before Sora could even say

anything and quickly got dressed.

Riku said as he left the room, "Hurry we're late!" As they ran down the

road, they passed by Kairi's place. As they did, Sora noticed a foul odor, foul

enough to make him want to vomit. He thought it was probably something rotten in

the trash and ran to the school. By the time they got to class, the bell rang

and they immediately got to their seats. They were out of breath, but Sora

couldn't get the odor he smelled earlier out of his nose. It was a very foul

odor...and he didn't know what to think of it.

The teacher came in and said, "Attention class! We have a new student today.

Please make her feel welcome." When the door opened, a girl walked inside the

classroom. It seemed that everyone's eyes were set on her. She had dark mahogany

brown hair that was very long and reached to the end of her back. With the

school uniform, she wore long black arm warmers, crystal necklaces, rings, black

nail polish, and crystal earrings. She wore black thigh highs and gothic black

shoes. She had a built figure, so obviously she was fit and healthy. Her eyes

were hazel and in the light, they would shine, along with her tan skin making

her look almost angelic.

"Hello everyone," the girl said as she bowed toward the class. "My name is

Sarah Serenity. It's very nice to meet you all." Sora had a bright smile on his

face, just from looking at her, but his smile faded as he looked at Kairi's

expression. Kairi's eyes got very dark, almost black and her mouth twitched a

bit, like she was about to go nuts for some reason.

"Sit wherever you like," said the teacher as Sarah looked for a seat. Sarah

sat in the desk that was between Sora's and Riku's. Kairi looked over towards

Sarah and started writing in her black book. When the lunch bell rang, Sarah got

her food and was looking for a good spot to sit.

"Hey," Sora shouted and waving his arms around. "Come sit with us!" Sarah

smiled and fervently joined them, feeling accepted so quickly. She sat down next

to Sora as Riku started eating his lunch.

Sarah looked at Sora and said, "Thanks. It's better to eat with friends."

Sora smiled and replied, "It's good to meet you, Sarah. I'm Sora. T-This is

Riku and..." He looked around and realized that Kairi hadn't come yet.

"Something wrong," Sarah asked as she started to eat a rice ball.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Sora replied nervously. Sarah gave him a rice ball.

"Have one," Sarah said. "I made them myself." Sora took it and eat it.

"Thank you," Sora replied.

"Sorry I'm late. I needed something fresh for lunch," Kairi said as she

walked up with a black lunchbox. Everyone saw that there was red stuff all over

Kairi's mouth.

"Ummmm you have red stuff all over your face," Sarah said looking at

Kairi.

Kairi's eye twitched a bit just from looking at Sarah and replied, "Oh. My

mistake. Lately I've become a very messy eater." She wiped the red stuff off

her mouth with a napkin. However, as she sat down, there was a loud scream

coming from the cafeteria and coming down the hall was a teacher with blood on

her hands.

"HELP! HELP! A STUDENT'S BEEN MURDERED!" Pretty soon, people started to

panic. Sarah felt frightened as she knocked over her tray of rice balls and

started to shake in fear.

"Oh my! What now? What now," Sarah said freaking out. Sora grabbed her

hand.

"Come on. Let's get back to class. We'll be safe there." Riku followed them,

but Kairi stayed behind. She seemed calm and normal.

As they left, she sighed and said with a sinister grin, "Soon, I'll have his

heart. And then," she said as she laughed a evil laugh, "I'll rip hers out as

well." She opened the lunchbox and started eating a human heart. "Mmmmmmmmm...so

good," Kairi said as smiled and her eyes turned blood red. Meanwhile, everyone,

including the teacher, was scared and sitting in their seats. Sarah was rocking

back and forth, she just started at a new school today and already something bad

has happened. She felt very scared. Sora saw this and hugged her from

behind.

"Are you okay," Sora said trying to comfort her. Sarah shook her head./P

"I-It's so scary," Sarah replied, her voice breaking. "I just started today

and there's been a murder." Riku patted Sarah's head.

"It's not your fault," he replied./P

"Riku's right. There must be some crazy person around," Sora said as he

looked over at Sarah. Kairi returned to class with a satisfied look on her

face.

"Kairi! Where have you been," the teacher exclaimed as he stood up. "Answer

me young lady!"

Kairi sat in her desk and in a creepy, calm tone she replied, "I was

finishing lunch. Can't a girl finish her meal in peace?" All the students looked

shocked as she said that. No one has ever seen Kairi acting like this before.

Even the teacher was puzzled.

"Kairi...what's wrong with you today?" The teacher stared at her as he

asked.

"Nothing," Kairi replied nonchalantly. "I'm fine." The teacher looked

confused at Kairi's behavior. Kairi looked over towards Sarah and as Kairi

smiled, red stuff was all over her teeth. It made Kairi look even more sinister.

This also frightened Sora and his other friends. The deputies came to the school

within the hour.

"The victim was a 16 year-old girl who had long black hair, tan skin, and a

built body. Last time anyone saw her, she went into the bathroom to fix her hair

before lunch. Her throat was sliced open, shirt was torn, and her chest had a

large, deep cut. It showed that her heart was ripped out but there wasn't any

foot trail or arterial spray anywhere. The killer cleaned up the scene and left

the body in a pool of blood. We're deciphering whether she died of blood loss,

when her throat was slit or when she had her heart cut out of her. We'll have to

look over everything," The coroner said to Detective Lexa, who was now following

the missing cases.

Detective Lexa looked over to the deputies and teachers as he said, "Close

down the school. Destiny Islands is gonna have to be on lockdown now until this

stops. We won't rest until the kidnappings and killings stop. Send the students

home now while it's still daylight." With that, the school announced over the

P.A. that the school will be closed for a week or so. The students didn't know

what to do or what to think. However, everyone gathered their things and started

to leave. As Tidus and Wakka headed out the door, Wakka noticed a red-stained

handkerchief on the ground. Wakka picked it up and smelled something coming from

it. When he smelled what was on it, his eyes widen with fear and anger.

He looked over at Sora and said, "Hey! Sora, Riku! Who does this belong to,"

he asked as he held up the cloth.

"Kairi," Sarah replied as she gathered her things. With that, Wakka ran out

the door while leaving Tidus behind.

"Wakka," Tidus shouted to him.

"Go straight home, Tidus! Don't follow," Wakka shouted back as he ran out of

the school. Tidus felt concerned for his best friend.

"What's with him," Tidus said.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go find out," Riku replied as he leaves. Sora

notices that Kairi has been gone since the bell rang.

"Sarah," Sora asked as he looked over at her.

"Yes, Sora?" Sarah replied looking back at him.

"I know you've had a tough day, so how about I walk you home?"

Sarah smiled and said, "Thank you. That would be lovely." Sarah and Sora both

get their bags and as they leave, Sora opens the door for Sarah as she walks

out. Sora closes the door behind him as the teacher was gathering his things as

well. Then the teacher heard the door open, but he didn't turn around as he was

still gathering his things.

"Class is over," said the teacher. "Come back another time."

Then he heard a sinister Kairi say, "Go to sleep now." Before the teacher

could turn his head, Kairi clubbed him over the head with the keyblade Riku had

given her before. She kept hitting the teacher over the head with it, repeatedly

until Kairi let go of the keyblade. Her teacher is lying on the floor, covered

in blood. She takes a sharp knife, rips his shirt open, makes a deep cut into

his chest and cuts out his heart. As she holds the blood-dripping heart over

him, as the teacher breathes his final breath, Kairi smiles and says, "Thank you

Teacher for everything, including your heart." The teacher laid there dead, as

Kairi sat on his body and ate his heart in a lustful manner. When she was

finished, she licked her fingers and smiled as blood dripped from her lips and

teeth. "Now," Kairi exclaimed as her eyes went from blue to blood red. "It's

time to get what I've wanted for a long time. But first, I must get an

audience."

She left the teacher lying in a pool of his own blood, as she walked out of

the classroom with her book bag and locked the door behind her. As it was still

early, Sora decided to take Sarah out to the islands as she was new in town.

However, while they were spending time together, Wakka decided to investigate

Kairi's house. What he smelled earlier in the cloth Kairi had, was blood. Fresh

blood. Kairi didn't have any injuries nor did she have a nosebleed. Since his

suspicions about her were already high, he decided to find evidence himself of

Selphie's disappearance. He looked around her house and found a window cracked.

He pushed the shaft up to open and climbed inside. Kairi's parents were out on

business and no one knows where Kairi went. Either way, he didn't have much

time. He searched through her room, digging through her dressers and hamper.

Anything to find a trace of Selphie being alive, that's all that mattered to

him. When he looked under her bed, he found a purple bag and opened it. What he

found, truly put his stomach on edge. He found an infinite amount of girl's

clothes, ripped apart and some of them with brown stains. He realized they were

old blood stains. As he went deeper into the bag, he finds Selphie's yellow

dress, torn in the middle and covered in blood. Wakka started to cry as he

feared for he didn't know if Selphie was alive or dead. Before he could think of

anything else, he feels something hit his neck.

He starts to feel dizzy and as he turns, he sees a blood covered Kairi,

smiling a scary smile and saying, "Go to sleep now. You'll need your strength

for later to watch the show." Wakka could barely stand and fell to his

knees.

"Kairi," Wakka said barely awake. "You'll pay..." Wakka blacked out. Kairi

smiled a sinister smile, but then heard footsteps behind her. Riku came in at

the wrong time. His face went pale and was filled with shock. He looked at

Kairi, in horror as he saw what she had done to Wakka and how she was covered in

blood.

"Kairi...what's happened to you? What have you done," Riku exclaimed. She

laughed.

"You will see soon enough," Kairi replied as she shoots a dart at Riku's

neck. He pulls it out and launches at Kairi, trying to stop her from escaping.

He starts to feel the same feeling that Wakka had before he blacked out. Tidus

saw Wakka's ball and book bag by Kairi's gate.

He hurriedly ran inside and shouted, "Wakka! Are you here?"

"Tidus," Riku replied. "Go get Sora! Hurry!" Tidus quickly runs down the road

as fast as he could to find Sora. As he did, Riku tries to knock Kairi out, but

he begins to lose strength. Riku dizzily falls back against the wall and looks

up to Kairi.

Kairi holds up her finger and says, "Tsk tsk tsk. Naughty, naughty boy." Riku

felt a tear run down his cheek as he slowly falls into sleep.

Before he does, he asks tearfully, "Why, Kairi? Why?"

She put her blood covered finger up to his lips and said, "Shush. Save your

strength. You'll see soon, my love." Riku passes out after that. Kairi kisses

Riku on the lips and smiles. "I better get ready," She said smiling sinisterly.

"They'll be here soon enough."

She takes riku by the ankles and drags him downstairs to the basement. When

they go further down, she places Riku on a bolted-down chair and ties him up

with heavy chains as he was passed out. She made sure the chains were on Riku

tight and that they would hold him. She went back upstairs and closed her front

door. She then grabbed Wakka by his ankles and dragged him downstairs to the

basement and placed him in another chair. However this time, she put heavy

chains on him and a ball gag in his mouth. Then she quickly went upstairs and

stripped down. She jumped into the shower, washing off all the blood and getting

clean and fresh for the big night. Oh, Kairi had something planned alright. As

she finished washing her hair and body, she rinsed off and turned off the

shower. She dried herself off and put her hair in a towel to dry. She got

dressed in a blood-colored dress, stockings, silk robe, shoes, and wore

blood-colored lipstick.

"Now to clean this place up," She exclaimed as she licked her lips.

"Everything must be perfect tonight. No distractions and no going back now."

Meanwhile, Tidus finally got to Sora's house, but when he knocked on the door,

no one answered. Suddenly, Tidus looked towards the islands and saw that there

was a bonfire.

"A campfire?" Tidus thought for a second, and then snapped his finger. "Sora

must be over there! Sora!"

He started running towards the shoreline and jumped into the boat. He started

rowing as if his life depended on it. On the islands, Sora told Sarah stories

about his journeys and the obstacles he was able to overcome.

Sarah looked at Sora and said, "What amazing adventures!" She stood up and

looked towards the sky. "Do you think maybe...when you go on another, I can come

along?"

Sora smiled and replied, "Of course, Sarah." Sarah smiled happily.

"I'm happy I met you, Sora. I feel so welcome here." Sora blushed and

laughed.

"W-Well I'm a nice guy ya know?" Sarah turned and looked at him with a

lovingly smile.

"Yes you are," She replied. "One with a pure heart.

Sora blushed more and finally said, "Uh, Sarah? What are you doing tomorrow?

Since we're going to be out of school for a while, would you like to come

hangout with me again tomorrow?"

Sarah smiled happily and replied, "I would love to." Tidus arrived on the

islands and jumped out of the boat.

"Sora! Sarah! Help," Tidus shouted as he ran towards them, breathing

hard.

"Tidus, what's up? What's wrong," Sora asked him as Sarah helped Tidus

up.

Tidus finally was able to catch his breath and replied fearfully, "You

gotta...head to Kairi's house. Like now! She's gone crazy! She knocked out Wakka

and I think she's about to do something to Riku." Both Sora and Sarah looked

shocked at this.

"What?! I'm going over there," Sora said as he started heading for the

boats.

"Let me go with you," Sarah replied.

"No, I can't let you," Sora said as he turned to her. "Just stay here with

Tidus. I'll be back soon. I promise. I'm the keyblade wielder after all."

Sarah sighed with worry, but agreed. "Please be careful," She replied. Sora

pulled her to him and held her. Sarah hugged him back and Sora left to the

boats. He started rowing as quick as he could. He feared for his friends,

feeling as if their lives were in serious danger. As soon as he got to shore, he

jumped out and summoned his keyblade. He ran to Kairi's place and when he was

close, he slowly started walking towards it. From outside, the lights inside her

house looked dim and surrounded by darkness. He took a deep breath and knocked

on her front door. "Kairi?" No answer, and then the door creaked opened. Inside,

there were candles lit everywhere. Surrounding each room in nothing but

candlelight. Downstairs, Riku awoke to seeing Kairi positioning what look like

dummies sitting up.

"What...what happened to me," Riku said as he woke up more. He felt something

constricting him and sees that he's tied up with chains.

"Oh, Riku. You're awake. I'm so glad," Kairi said smiling as she stroked his

face.

"Kairi? What's going on? What are you doing," Riku replied trying to break

free. Then she kissed his lips and smirked a demented smirk. "Kairi...why am I-"

Riku said as he licked his lips. "Why do I taste blood?!"

Kairi laughed. "Oh silly baby. I just finished eating my meal before you woke

up." Riku felt nothing but cold nerves running up and down his back.

"Meal," he questioned her. "What meal contains blood?!" Kairi walked over to

Wakka to see if he was awake. When Riku looked straight, he saw the most

horrifying thing he ever imagined. The dummies were actually dead bodies of the

missing girls, all sitting up together and all of them with their chests sliced

open. Riku started to be filled with mixed emotions.

"Kairi! Did you do all this," Riku shouted. Kairi gave a stern look at

him.

"Of course I did," she replied as her mouth and teeth were stained with

blood. Sora started to quietly make his way through her house, making sure no

one would be able to hear him coming. Riku just stared angrily at Kairi.

"Kairi, these are our friends! Why did you do all this," Riku was breathing

faster.

Kairi got close to his face and replied, "Hearts."

Riku looked confuse. "Hearts?" She nodded.

"I needed a lot of hearts. That way I can get mine and my sanity back. And

besides, I couldn't let any girl have you, Riku. No one can," Kairi replied as

she lit candles all around the room. In the main center of the room, there was a

table with heavy prisoner cuffs and steel chains bolted to the ground and

up.

"Kairi, what do you plan to do with me," Riku said feeling sorrow.

"Nothing," she replied. "You and Wakka are here to observe my masterpiece."

Riku swallowed hard, thinking about what she meant by that. And then, it all

made sense.

"You..." Riku exclaimed. "You plan on taking Sora's heart, don't you?" She

nodded as she held Riku from behind.

"Mmmm-hmmmm. And after I take his, I'll take Sarah's as well." Riku's eyes

widen as tears went down his face.

"We're your best friends, Kairi. Why do you wanna do this to us," Riku said

as his chest started to hurt.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Kairi replied. "I love you too much, Riku. I

just...I want my powers to return. And plus, if I eat Sora's heart, and you and

I get married, we'll be together forever. We'll be so happy. As for Sarah, well

I just want to eat her heart. Now just relax, darling." She kissed his forehead

as she started to head upstairs, just as Wakka was starting to wake up.

Sora started hearing footsteps coming from the basement and decided to hide.

Sora hid under Kairi's bed, where he could smell the blood-stained clothes from

the purple bag. It made him want to gag at the odor. Then he saw Kairi...walking

towards her room, with her mouth and lips stained with blood. He was horrified

with how she looked. She was wearing blood-colored clothing and her eyes were

pure red.

"I think I'll get myself a snack while I'm waiting for the other two to

arrive." Kairi walked away from the room and into the kitchen. Sora took this as

a chance to get his friends and leave. He quietly crept out from under the bed

and tip toed to the basement with his keyblade in hand. As he went down the

staircase, he heard sobbing from Riku. Riku looked up to Sora, but Sora signaled

to stay quiet, fearing Kairi would hear them. He quickly took off Wakka's gag

ball so he could breathe and almost puked at the sight of the dead bodies.

Wakka looked around in panic and then said, "Sora, where's Selphie? Is she

here?" Sora looked around at the dead bodies, but none of them were Selphie. In

the corner of his eye, he found a barely alive Selphie slashed all over her

body.

Riku then screamed, "Sora! Behind you!" Kairi knocked him out with her

keyblade. She took his keyblade and put it on her bed upstairs. Twenty minutes

passed by. With no sign of Sora, and now Tidus being asleep, Sarah decided to go

out and look for him. Sarah had reached the shoreline after taking Tidus's boat.

She saw Sora's footprints in the sand and followed them all the way down to

Kairi's. When Sora awoke, he found himself laying flat on his back, prisoner

cuffs on his wrists and ankles, and his shirt ripped open. Kairi giggled a very

evil, sinister laugh.

"I'm so glad you came," Kairi said as she played around a very sharp

blade.

"K-Kairi," Sora said with hesitation as he struggled to get free. "What are

you doing? Let me go!" She giggled.

"Oh," She replied. "I can't do that. I just caught you. Besides, I want to

get what I've been wanting back." She brushes the blade against Sora's chest.

Sora was whimpering, and getting frightened.

"K-Kairi, please don't do this," Sora begged his childhood friend. She gave a

evil smile and started laughing. He didn't know what to do. He started to scream

for help. "HELP! ANYONE HEAR ME," Sora shouted at the top of his voice. Sarah

got to Kairi's as the sky got darker.

"Is this where sora is," Sarah thought. She started to hear Sora

screaming.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP! MOM! DAD! TIDUS! SARAH! HELP," Sora

said screaming as he kept struggling on the table. The prisoner cuffs started

making his wrists bleed. Sora started to cry. Sarah wanted to let him know she

was right there, but if she drew attention, Kairi might take his life right

there. Sarah immediately ran up to the front door and carefully opened it. She

could hear Sora sobbing from the basement and Riku begging Kairi to just stop.

She could see Sora's keyblade on Kairi's bed straight across from her. Before

she headed that way however, she could hear Kairi's maniacal laughter. This

isn't the Kairi that Selphie told me about. This Kairi was a psychopath on the

full verge of insanity. Sarah swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She tip

toed as quietly as she could down the hallway and passing the door to the

basement. As soon as she got into Kairi's room, she took Sora's keyblade. Even

though it felt light, she could feel a strong sense of power going into her

heart.

"Kairi," Riku begged her. "Please don't do this. I do love you. I've loved

you for a long time, Kairi. Please...don't kill my best friend." Riku was

sobbing at this point. Wakka didn't know what to say or think. He was scared for

his friends and Selphie.

"Oh, Riku," Kairi said happily. "I love you too. But like I said, I need my

heart back. And this is the only way." Sarah held the keyblade close to her and

held it up, ready for a good swing.

"No! Kairi, please," Sora begged with tears rapidly going down his face.

Riku's sobbing gets louder, and soon after, Wakka and Selphie started sobbing as

well. Sarah slowly came downstairs as Kairi couldn't hear her footsteps because

of the loud sobbing and screaming she heard.

"Oh. Don't cry," Kairi exclaimed as she smiled her very evil smile as her

eyes get darker. "After I eat your hearts, I'll have my heart and we'll be

friends forever. You'll be with me and Riku always." Kairi positioned herself in

front of Sora, with the dagger in her hand. "Now," Kairi said in a dark voice as

she smiled. "Give me your-!" She paused as she felt something drip down her

face. It was her own blood.

"Kairi," Sarah exclaimed as Kairi turned. "Take this!" With one swing of the

keyblade, Kairi was knocked unconscious. Sarah breathed deeply and grab the key

out of Kairi's robe. With that, she unlocked Sora's cuffs and the locks that

were constricting Wakka, Riku, and Selphie. Wakka tied Kairi up and Riku took

her upstairs so he can keep a eye on her while he called for law

enforcement.

Wakka said to Sarah, "Thank you. Thank you for saving us." Wakka carried

Selphie up the staircase.

Sora then turned to Sarah and said, "How did you find me?"

Sarah replied, "I needed to see that you were okay. You left footprints in

the sand and I followed them. Then I heard your pleas for help so it was easier

for me to find you." Sora held her tightly in his arms and started to cry.

"I was scared, Sarah," Sora said as he sobbed. "I was scared I was gonna die.

My best friend, Kairi, was going to end my life." A hour later, Detective Lexa

arrived and took Kairi to the Destiny Islands Asylum for the Mentally Ill. The

coroners and ambulances arrived as a crowd of people surrounded the main street,

trying to see what happened. The coroners took the bodies away, Wakka, Riku, and

Selphie were heading to the hospital, but Sarah and Sora stayed.

Sora looked over to the Detective and asked, "What will happen to Kairi?"

The detective sighed and replied, "I've known her since you and her were

kids. There's no way this happened to her on her own. However, the charges are

pretty high on this one, kid. The best she'll be able to get right now, is

pleading for insanity and stay in the hospital until we see she's fit to return

to society. Do you kids want a ride home?" Sora and Sarah both shook their

heads. Detective Lexa patted them on their heads and said, "Stay safe." After

that, everyone left.

"What now, Sora," Sarah asked looking at him. Sora took her hand.

"Let's go back to the islands and camp there," he replied. "I just want to

stay there right now."

Sarah nodded and the two walked down to the shoreline. Sora helped Sarah into

the boat and he rowed them to the islands across. Tidus was still next to what

was left of the fire, asleep. Sora sat Sarah down next to him, and wrapped a

blanket around them. Sora and Sarah fell asleep in eachother's arms, while

looking up at the sky. Feeling that it was finally over. However, Sora wanted to

know why. When Sora and Sarah awoke the next day, Tidus had gone home. In front

of them, was Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. King Mickey told them that they

heard about what had happened here and they think they know why. Sora and Sarah

sat up to listen. Donald and Goofy sat next to Sora, trying to comfort him in

what's happened.

King Mickey said, "Please listen well. As you may know, Kairi's heart went

into yours the day your islands disappeared. For some brief time, she was

comatose. However, one day, Kairi's mind lost consciousness. It fell into

darkness and saw different types of heartless, each one attacking a pure heart.

Kairi went mad..feeling nothing but fear and her sanity going down. Maleficent

even threw some mind tricks in there, making her think she was with you and

Riku. Eventually, she witnessed something scary and lost her sanity completely.

When we saw her get her heart back, we thought she was fine. It wasn't until

after she was taken to The World That Never Was that Saix made her go crazy. He

played mind tricks and flirted with her everyday she was there. She was

confused. She became lost. We're sorry, Sora. We didn't know what happened to

her." It was obvious that Sora wasn't too happy with what he was hearing. Sarah

held his hand.

"I'm here for you," Sarah said and then kissed his cheek. Sarah hugged him,

and then Donald and Goofy joined in.

Sora looked up at King Mickey and replied, "Thank you, You're Majesty. I'm

glad you told me."

King Mickey nodded. "You're welcome. Let's go to the hospital

and check to see how everyone is feeling."

As King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Sarah started heading for the boats, Sora

stared at the sky in deep thought.

"How sad," Sora thought to himself. "She wanted to eat my heart to get hers

back. Her heart and her sanity. In the end, she lost it all to the madness her

mind had fallen. I hope one day, she'll be her old self again. I know Riku would

like that very much." With that, Sora left with the others back to the town. All

of them hoping that the nightmares, that they have dreamt and experienced, were

finally over.


End file.
